


In The Center Of The Forest

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat, Character Death, M/M, Magic, Sickness, Witches, a little blood, character brought back to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would die for you, you know. I'd give up my own heart if I could."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Center Of The Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphyreLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/gifts).



> /falls to my knees 
> 
> After so long...I finish 
> 
> I lowkey think I gave up near the end but I think it came out okay? So I hope it's ok and I hope Safyre likes it ♡(ŐωŐ人)

Hanamaki takes a shaky breath, eyes squeezing shut as tears leak out of his eyes, trailing down his cheeks. He chokes on a sob, head hanging low as he bites down hard on his bottom lip. 

 

Blindly reaching out, he grabs the frame of the door, slowly sinking to his knees. He clings to the doorway, shoulders shaking violently as a cry tumbles passed his lips. 

 

_ No, this is just a dream.  _

 

He forces his eyes open, staring around at the small cottage. He inhales the dusty scent, cringing at the smell. Usually, Matsukawa would light some candles. His favorites were the apple scented ones. 

 

Ignoring that small detail, he forces himself to rise to his feet. With hesitant steps, he slowly shuffles around the small home that he shares with Matsukawa. The couch is the same, pillows on either side with the blanket thrown over the back of it. The bedroom is the same, too. The bed is made, the clothes are put up-

 

Nothing is out of place. 

 

_ This is just a dream.  _

 

Matsukawa would walk in through the door any moment now. They'd cuddle on the couch like normal, Hanamaki falling asleep to Matsukawa’s steady heartbeat. They'd wake up in the morning, Hanamaki taking a moment to appreciate the wonderful person that Matsukawa is. Breakfast would be next, going out or staying home- 

 

But it’s already midnight. 

 

Why isn't he home? 

 

Turning away from the bed, the one they share, Hanamaki walks as if in a trance towards the front door. Placing a hand to the cold doorknob, he slowly turns it, throwing the door open. 

 

The night air hits him in the face instantly. He inhales the air, looking around their small yard. It's hard to see in the dark, but once his eyes get used to it, he finds that there's no one around. The only sound are the crickets chirping along to their own song. 

 

Matsukawa is nowhere in sight. 

 

_ It's not a dream.  _

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki sits with his knees pulled to his chest, arms wrapped loosely around his legs. He rests his cheek against his knees, gazing at the grass next to him. 

 

Matsukawa, if he were here, would wrap an arm around his shoulder and pull him close, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. In his deep yet smooth voice, he'd ask what's wrong, rubbing Hanamaki’s arm as he smiles softly. 

 

But Matsukawa isn't here. No, because Matsukawa Issei is gone.  _ Dead _ . Six feet under. 

 

_ What am I supposed to do now?  _ Hanamaki sighs through his nose, reaching out to grab a blade of grass. He twists it around his fingers, studying the vibrant green. Matsukawa loved plants. Loved taking care of them, naming them and giving them love. He liked the feeling of growing something, of being able to bring life to something. 

 

In a way, Matsukawa Issei brought life to Hanamaki. Before they met each other, Hanamaki was lonely. He went on with life alone. Both parents gone, no siblings, no friends. He’d travel through different towns, wandering around till he got bored and needed to move again. 

 

Until he met Matsukawa. The tall, bushy eyed man had smiled wide, eyes alight with mirth as his gaze landed on Hanamaki. He was a simple man working at a rundown bar. He took a liking to Hanamaki for some reason, and before they could see it coming, they were spending every moment they could together. 

 

He remembers their first kiss. Running through the forest—

 

Breaking the blade of grass in half, Hanamaki feels a tear slip down his face. 

 

“I miss you,” he says, the words floating on the wind. 

 

* * *

 

Pushing away the brush, Hanamaki slips through the wildlife easily. He stomps through the forest, head spinning with memories as he ventures deeper and deeper. 

 

_ A laugh. A crooked smile. The feel of dry, chapped lips against his. The gentle hand on his face, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. A rough voice whispering those three cliché words—  _

 

Shaking his head, Hanamaki bites his tongue. He can't get lost in his thoughts, not right now. Not when he needs to find what he's looking for. 

 

He passes under the trees, watches as small rabbits and mice scramble to hide as he walks by. Frowning slightly as he looks towards the sky, and he begs fate to be on his side. 

 

And as he reaches the very center of the forest, he finds that it is. Right smack dab in the middle of this forest is a comfortable, cozy cottage. A small picket fence surrounds it, a garden under the big window on the right side of the house. The flowers bloom perfectly, and as he takes in the whole picture, he finds a deer taking refuge under the only tree in the small yard. 

 

It's very nice. Very interesting. Fitting for a witch. 

 

_ “I would die for you, you know. I’d give up my own heart if I could.”  _

 

_ Matsukawa frowns, weakly holding his hand out as a silent request. Hanamaki takes it instantly, lacing their fingers together. He pulls the arm closer to him, holding Matsukawa’s gaze.  _

 

_ “Hiro, I love you and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you did that.” _

 

_ “But, I just, I don't… you deserve to live, Issei.” _

 

_ Matsukawa laughs, coughing a moment later. When he gets ahold of himself, he sits up in the bed, smiling fondly at the guy in front of him. “You deserve to live as much as me.” _

 

_ Tears well up in Hanamaki’s eyes. He stubbornly blinks them back, bringing up Matsukawa hand to place a fleeting kiss to his knuckles. “I don't want to lose you “ _

 

_ “I love you, too, Takahiro.” _

 

Stepping up to the small cottage, Hanamaki takes a deep breath. This is something Matsukawa  _ didn't  _ want him to do. But he's desperate. 

 

He wants the only thing in his life that he loves back.

 

Lifting his hand, he raps his knuckles against the wooden door.  He sucks in a breath as he hears something from inside. The door then flies open, a man with messy brown hair blinking owlishly at him. 

 

“Hello!” The brunette chirps, leaning against the door frame. “I don't get many visitors unless it's Kyouken or Hajime!” 

 

Hanamaki blinks at the foreign names, but doesn't choose to question it. Instead, he clears his throat, holding out his hand. 

 

“Hello, sir, I'm Hanamaki Takahiro.”

 

The man snorts at the politeness, but nonetheless reaches out to shake Hanamaki’s hand enthusiastically. “Oikawa Tooru, at your service!”

 

Hanamaki smiles a little, letting his arm fall to his side. “So, I came to ask you-” 

 

“Come in, come in!” Oikawa says happily, stepping to the side. Hanamaki hesitates for a moment before nodding, walking into the house. 

 

The inside isn't what he's expecting. Books lay on the coffee table, the floor, the tv stand, everywhere. A black cat sits on the couch, wide eyes staring at the stranger in it's home. The kitchen has books on the counter and table as well. With closer expectation, Hanamaki can see foreign titles littering on the books. 

 

Spell books. Well, that shouldn't surprise him. 

 

“Have a seat!” Oikawa says, flicking his wrist. One of the chairs as the table scrape against the floor, pulling out slightly. The books covering that side of the table float away, moving to stack themselves on the other side. 

 

It's interesting to watch the magic in play, but he has to shake his head to remember why he's here. 

 

_ Issei.  _

 

Sliding onto the chair, he nervously looks around. A voice in the back of his mind reminds him that this is a  _ witch  _ and that he could  _ die _ , but then the black cat hops up on his lap, tail swishing as it stares up at him. He smiles a little, running his hand through it’s thick fur. 

 

“That’s Kunimi, he used to be human,” Oikawa says as he sits down in the chair beside Hanamaki. “That is, until he got cursed.”

 

Hanamaki looks at the cat, blinking slowly, “You couldn’t do anything for him?”

 

“Hmm, no. He made a deal that he’d give his human form up, if it meant that the sickness his friend had would disappear. Of course, it’s not my magic, it’s Hajime’s. So I can’t help poor Kunimi out, but I did take him in since Hajime doesn’t like cats.”

 

Hanamaki tilts his head at the foreign name, but when Oikawa doesn’t elaborate, he decides to keep the conversation going. “Did his friend get better?”

 

“Oh, yes! Kindaichi, bless his young soul, healed up the next day! Too bad he got mauled by a wild wolf that night. Funny how fate works, huh?”

 

“Wait, what? He died?! Why didn’t Kunimi get a refund or whatever?”

 

Oikawa laughs, shaking his head. “Because Hajime did what he asked. He healed Kindaichi, but he never promised to keep him safe. Anyways!” Oikawa claps his hands, reaching over to swoop Kunimi into his arms. The cat hisses from the sudden movement, but goes quiet once he settles in Oikawa’s arms. “We’re not here for Kunimi, we’re here for you!” 

 

Hanamaki bites his lip, looking down at the cat. He feels bad, but Oikawa’s right. He came here for a reason. 

 

“Well, uh, I heard that I could...bring someone back from the dead? For a price?”

 

Oikawa looks up from petting the cat, his  movements stilling. “You’d give up your heart for someone?” Hanamaki nods, causing Oikawa to lean in closer to him. “Who in the world is that special, may I ask?”

 

Hanamaki gulps, nervously looking away. He’s instantly reminded of that crooked, lazy smile. Of that deep laugh, those kind eyes-

 

“Matsukawa Issei, my…,uh, my husband.”

 

Oikawa nods, once, twice, three times before he stands up, placing Kunimi on his chair. The cat curls up instantly, flicking it’s tail as it closes its eyes. 

 

“Then there’s no time to waste, is there?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“You know the payment? What will happen?” 

 

Hanamaki nods slowly, taking a deep breath. He'll lose his heart, thus dying in place of Matsukawa. The catch, however, is that Oikawa can keep his soul alive. He'll live as long as Oikawa is breathing and living. 

 

Oikawa hesitates, scratching his cheek. “You know… You know what'll happen to him, right?”

 

Hanamaki smiles tightly, nodding his head stiffly. “Five minutes before, then once a year, correct?” 

 

Oikawa nods slowly. “Are you okay with that?”

 

“I don't have a choice, do I? It's this, or never being able to see him again.”

 

Oikawa chuckles sadly, picking up Kunimi. He hands the cat over to Hanamaki, nodding his head. 

 

“For the pain, you can hug him. Kunimi won't mind.”

 

Taking the fluffy black cat, he gently runs his fingers through the soft fur. Kunimi mews, blinking lazily up at Hanamaki. 

 

“Well,” Oikawa says, rubbing his hands. “Are you ready?” 

 

* * *

 

 

Pain shoots through his veins like gasoline suddenly caught on fire. He screams, falling to his knees. Hugging Kunimi to his chest, he buries his face into the soft fur. 

 

He pants heavily, eyes screwed shut. 

 

The fire in his veins spreads to his lungs and chest, spreading through his whole body. 

 

Then, Hanamaki’s world goes dark. 

 

* * *

 

 

_ Matsukawa chuckles, eyes crinkling as he places a hand to Hanamaki’s cheek. His eyes twinkle with happiness, leaning forward to bump their noses together.  _

 

_ Hanamaki laughs, tilting his head to press their lips together. Strong arms wrap tightly around his waist, pulling him closer. He wraps his arms around Matsukawa’s neck, hands tangling into dark, curly hair.  _

 

_ Hanamaki giggles when they pull away, arms still locked around his neck. He gazes into his eyes, head tilted as he memorizes Matsukawa’s features.  _

 

_ “I love you,” Hanamaki blurts out, grinning as a deep flush spreads down Matsukawa’s neck.  _

 

_ “You dork, of course I love you as well.” _

 

_ Hanamaki beams, not breaking eye contact.  _

 

_ He could stay there forever.  _

 

* * *

 

When he opens his eyes, he's meet with a bundle of fur purring on his chest. He groans, bringing his hand up to pat Kunimi’s head. 

 

That's when he hears a small gasp, and then there's a familiar face hovering over his. He breathes in the fresh, and very familiar, scent of Matsukawa.

 

“Issei,” he whispers, voice cracking. He looks over Matsukawa’s shoulder, looking at Oikawa in the doorway. He holds up his hand, signaling that the five minutes has begun. 

 

Sitting up, Hanamaki smiles at Matsukawa. Tears threaten to fall, but he holds them back at he grabs the collar of his shirt, yanking him forward to crush their lips together. 

 

He doesn’t have time to question how Oikawa got Matsukawa’s body here. He doesn’t have time to explain everything to Matsukawa, either. He only has five minutes...and then…

 

“Hiro,” Matsukawa mumbles against his lips, pulling back slightly to frown. “Why did you do this? I told you that if I died-”

 

“I don’t care,” Hanamaki says. “I couldn’t live without ever seeing you again.”

 

Matsukawa opens his mouth to talk again, but Hanamaki cuts him off by pressing their lips together again. He tries to throw every ounce of emotion into the kiss, trying to convey how much he missed him, how much he  _ loves  _ him. Matsukawa seems to understand, his arms locking around Hanamaki’s waist, tugging him closer. 

 

A small mew has them finally pulling away. Kunimi rubs against Hanamaki’s leg, flicking his tail to where Oikawa is. 

 

“You have one minute, say your goodbyes.”

 

“Huh? Goodbye? Takahiro, what does he-?”

 

Hanamaki places his hand over Matsukawa’s mouth, smiling sadly. He knew this was going to happen. He knew what he signed up for. 

 

“Once this minute ends, you’ll forget.”

 

“Forget?”

 

“Yes, forget.”

 

“Forget  _ what _ ?”

 

“You’ll forget what we once had. You’ll remember me as a friend, you’ll remember when he met, when we moved in together, but you’ll remember it all as us just….being friends. You won’t remember that I love you, you won’t remember that you love me, as well.”

 

A flash of anger sparkles in Matsukawa’s eyes. “What? You gave up your heart for me! What the fuck?! Have you not sacrificed enough?”

 

“It’s part of the deal, and, uh, also part of the deal...I’ll save that for when I know you won’t forget.”

 

Matsukawa opens his mouth to argue, but then Oikawa steps up, snapping his fingers.

 

Matsukawa’s eyes roll back, and he slumps forward into Hanamaki’s arms. Kunimi hisses, stepping back and moving to hide behind Oikawa’s legs. 

 

“Alright, explain everything to him, then escort him out.”

 

Hanamaki frowns at Oikawa, but nods his head. “Thank you, Oikawa.”

 

Oikawa waves a hand, and Matsukawa’s eyes fly open. He squints at the light, groaning as he sits up. 

 

“What the fuck?” He mumbles, rubbing his eyes. Hanamaki watches the gears turn in his head, watching as he takes in his surroundings.

 

“Makki,” he hisses, and it’s like a knife to the heart. He hasn’t called him that nickname in years. “I told you not to do this!”

 

Hanamaki offers up a weak smile, lifting his shoulders in a small shrug. What could he say? He can’t tell Matsukawa the truth now, because he wouldn’t understand anymore. They aren’t lovers anymore, at least to Matsukawa they aren’t. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Matsukawa sighs, shaking his head as he sits up. “Don’t be, you did kind of save my life. Well, brought me back to life? I don’t know. Anyways, can we go home? We can talk more when we get there.”

 

Hanamaki stays on the floor, nervously looking over at Oikawa. Matsukawa hasn’t even acknowledged the witch yet. 

 

“I can’t,” he says slowly, tearing his gaze away from Oikawa so he can look at Matsukawa. “Part of the deal was, so that I can still see you, is that I work for Oikawa...and I can only see you once a year.”

 

Matsukawa’s mouth hangs open as he processes the words, whirling around to face Oikawa. “Can’t we compromise? Can’t he come home?”

 

Oikawa shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Matsukawa, but we already sealed the deal. That’s just how it goes.” 

 

Matsukawa turns back to Hanamaki, shoulders sagging. “So this is goodbye? When...what day of the year do I get to visit?”

 

Hanamaki smiles, “January twenty seventh. You’ll be my birthday present every year.”

 

Matsukawa cracks a small smile, reaching over to pull Hanamaki to his feet. He then pulls his best friend into a tight hug, whispering a small thank you. 

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki escorts him to the edge of the forest after that.He explains that they can’t sneak out to see each other, because the magic will prevent Matsukawa from getting to the center of the forest, and it’ll prevent Hanamaki from leaving. 

 

They leave with hesitant goodbyes; Matsukawa disappearing into town, Hanamaki disappearing back into the forest. 

 

* * *

 

_ “Catch me if you can, fool!” Hanamaki chuckles, racing through the forest. He hops over logs and dodges fallen trees, passes by wildlife, and listens to the sound of the birds singing in the distant. Heavy footsteps follow behind him, a deep laugh echoing around him.  _

 

_ A hand suddenly grabs the back of his shirt, yanking him backwards. He stumbles over the pile of leaves, squeaking as he loses his balance and goes tumbling to the forest floor. Matsukawa goes crashing down with him, rolling on his side so he wouldn’t crush Hanamaki.  _

 

_ They both sit on the dry leaves, the grass tickling their arms as they stare up at the sky. Then, Hanamaki breaks out into a fit of giggles, smile widening as Matsukawa lifts himself up, moving so he can hover over Hanamaki.  _

 

_ “I caught you~,” Matsukawa grins, leaning down to kiss Hanamaki’s nose. Another laugh leaves his lips, eyes crinkling with happiness.  _

 

_ They go silent after that, Matsukawa hesitating as his eyes wonder around Hanamki’s face, as if trying to memorize it.  _

 

_ He doesn’t say anything as he leans down, softly gliding his lips over Hanamaki’s. A gentle, soft gasp leaves Hanamaki’s lips before he moves his arms, wrapping them around Matsukawa’s neck.  _

 

_ Their first kiss was a secret, hidden away in the forest where no one could see them.  _

 

* * *

 

Hanamki meets Iwaizumi Hajime and Kyoutani Kentarou a month after the incident. Apparently they show up a lot, but Iwaizumi had been away for business, bringing Kyoutani along with him. 

 

And, it just so happens, that Kyoutani in is the same boat as him. 

 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa are somewhere in the house chatting away, probably making out against a table or something as the two sit on the couch. Hanamaki sits there, fingers gently running through Kunimi’s fur as he studies the man in front of him. 

 

He looks angry, pissed off, frustrated. Whatever. Hanamaki can’t blame him, though, since he lost someone he loves as well. 

 

“How long?” Hanamaki finally asks. Kyoutani grunts. 

 

“Alright, what’s their name?” Another grunt. 

 

“Well, mine happened a month ago. His name was Matsukawa Issei, and he was- still is, though- the love of my life. And I know you  _ probably  _ don’t care, but I’m glad that there’s someone here that knows how I feel.”

 

A spark of understanding ripples through Kyoutani, and he finally relaxes into the couch. “Two years ago, Yahaba Shigeru. I...still love him, but there’s nothing I could do. I get to meet him on December seventh, my birthday-” Hanamaki smiles at the similarity, “-But…”

 

Kyoutani suddenly frowns more, eyebrows furrowing together. “He met someone else.”

 

Hanamaki’s breath catches.

 

He knew that could happen. 

 

“And?” Hanamaki asks hesitantly. 

 

“He brought him along. Watari Shinji. He’s nice, yeah, but…” Kyoutani trails off, crossing his arms as he looks away. 

 

Hanamaki nods. He understands. 

 

* * *

 

 

Rolling his eyes, Hanamaki wordlessly flips through one of the spell books Oikawa owns. There are only a few that he can read, the others being in languages he can't understand. 

 

Oikawa is singing loudly in the kitchen, Iwaizumi sitting across from Hanamaki. He can see the disgustingly fond look plastered to Iwaizumi’s face, and in any other situation, he'd be more than happy for the couple. 

 

But he's not. The spark of jealousy swimming through his veins is hard to ignore. 

 

“Where's Kyoutani?” 

 

Iwaizumi looks away from Oikawa, clearing his throat. “He stayed behind, didn't feel like coming all this way.”

 

Hanamaki nods, eyes gazing back at the book. He kind of wishes Kyoutani was there, because he was the only other person who knew how he felt. 

 

When Hanamaki looks back at Iwaizumi, he sees the fond look directed towards Oikawa back on his face. Hanamaki is positive that it's the same look he wore when gazing at Matsukawa.

 

Sighing softly, Hanamaki closes his book. 

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Hanamaki sees Matsukawa again, tears form and threaten to fall. The forest leads him to the cottage, and he steps in without knocking, smile on his face. Hanamaki drops Kunimi, racing across the wooden floor. He tackles his best friend, squeezing him and smiling so wide it hurts. 

 

Matsukawa’s familiar deep laugh sends a wave of comfort through Hanamaki. They catch up, they talk, they laugh. 

 

And Hanamaki has to resist the temptation to snuggle up into his side and press kisses to his jaw. 

 

Then, right before leaving, Matsukawa drops the bomb. It sends a pang straight to his nonexistent heart, tearing through skin and muscle and bone. He forces on a smile, telling him that he's happy for him. 

 

“He's really great,” Matsukawa says, fond look on his face. 

 

“Maybe I should bring him next time?” 

 

Hanamaki forces out a chuckle. 

 

“Yeah, I'd love to meet him.”

 

* * *

 

He meets Yahaba many months later. It’s Kyoutani’s birthday, and they just happen to be over at Iwaizumi’s place to celebrate. ( _ Why  _ Oikawa and Iwaizumi don’t just move in together when they’re always at each other’s homes, Hanamaki doesn’t know. But he chooses not to  question it)

 

That’s when the door opens, a brunette walking in with a present in his hands. There’s a shorter man behind him, adorning a shaved head and a wide grin. The guy- Yahaba, Hanamaki assumes- walks right passed him and Oikawa, going straight to Kyoutani. The other guy- Watari?- is more polite, stopping to introduce himself to Hanamaki and to smile at Oikawa. 

 

They both seem friendly, and they make good conversation. But as Hanamaki turns to talk to Kyoutani, he freezes as he sees the pain and sadness hidden deep in his eyes. 

 

Hanamaki forces himself to look away, eyes closing. 

 

That’ll be him one day. 

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later and Iwaizumi and Kyoutani move in. Hanamaki isn’t surprised, but it’d be better if they had moved in for better reasons. 

 

Oikawa has fallen ill. Iwaizumi explained that witches don’t usually get sick, because they can just use their magic to heal themselves. But, somehow, this case was different. Hanamaki remembers walking in to find Oikawa wheezing, blood dripping out of his mouth and staining the carpet. He had panicked, sending Kunimi off with a note to fetch Iwaizumi. 

 

And now, here they are. Iwaizumi taking care of Oikawa, Hanamaki and Kyoutani doing what they’re supposed to do. They cook, they clean, they take care of Kunimi. They even go out to get herbs for Iwaizumi, and other ingredients needed for his potions. 

 

That’s when he meet Matsukawa again, for the second time. It slips his mind that it just so happens to be his birthday, and he nearly drops the firewood in his arms as he watches Matsukawa enter the small yard. 

 

Behind him is another man, smaller and shyer than Matsukawa. He hides behind his hair, but introduces himself in a quiet voice. 

 

“Kozume Kenma,” he mumbles, lifting his gaze. “You’re Hanamaki-san, correct?”

 

Hanamaki nods, causing Kenma to fully lift his head. 

 

“Thank you for saving Issei,” he says in a quiet voice. 

 

It’s like every nerve in his body is set on fire. He has to physically turn around to stop himself from screaming at the poor guy. So with a tight smile, he nods and leads Matsukawa inside. 

 

* * *

 

Another year goes by. 

 

Yahaba and watari visit. 

 

Oikawa gets sicker. 

 

Iwaizumi has started biting his nails, starting digging his fingernails into his palms until he bleeds. He’s worried, he can’t find out what’s wrong with Oikawa. 

 

And when Hanamaki’s birthday rolls around, Matsukawa doesn’t show up. 

 

* * *

 

Hanamaki sits by Oikawa’s bedside, holding his cold hand. He’s pale, more pale than usual. Blood red flecks adorn his lips, and every time he breathes it’s as if he battles for it. He wheezes, he coughs. By the end of the day, Hanamaki can’t take it. 

 

Iwaizumi and Kyoutani left to go figure something out. They thought this one spell or potion would work, Hanamaki isn’t sure since he doesn’t really understand magic too well. But they’ve been gone  _ all day _ , and Hanamaki really hates watching his friend suffer. 

 

He makes a move to leave, but a cold hand wraps around his upper arm. He looks back at his friend, tilting his head. 

 

“Please don’t leave me, Makki.”

 

Hanamaki sits back down, taking a deep breath. “Of course,” he whispers, willing the tears to go away. They sit in silence until Oikawa weakly lifts his head, sympathy swirling in his eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry Mattsun didn’t come.”

 

Hanamaki closes his eyes, squeezing Oikawa’s hand tightly. 

 

“It’s okay.”

 

* * *

 

Another year passes by. 

 

Iwaizumi nervously paces every night, he stops eating and he stops sleeping. He uses his magic to keep him up and healthy. 

 

Sometime in the middle of the year, he learns a spell that can transfer some of his health to another person. He stands by Oikawa’s bed, tears in his eyes as he slowly transfers some of his health to Oikawa. 

 

It’s not enough. It makes him okay for ten minutes tops. One time, though, he makes it down the stairs and things finally look like they’ll be okay--

 

Until he collapses, hacking and coughing blood. Iwaizumi is quick to lift the brunette into his arms, retreating back up the steps. 

 

The image of his friend and life source in so much pain hurts, and watching his other friend slowly grow into a pile of nerves isn’t fun either. Kyoutani even looks upset and concerned. Kunimi has taken to curling up by Oikawa, purring to add some sort of comfort. 

 

Yahaba and Watari come around again, this time announcing that they’ll be getting married. Kyoutani smiles, offers up a weak smile, and he does honestly look happy for the man he loves.

 

And when his birthday rolls around again, Matsukawa doesn’t show up.

 

* * *

 

In the middle of spring, Oikawa gets even weaker. 

 

“He doesn’t have long,” Iwaizumi whispers, knuckles white as he stares at nothing. Kyoutani says nothing, and Kunimi mews in distress. 

 

Hanamaki goes silent. 

 

“I die if he dies, right?” Hanamaki says, lifting his gaze. Iwaizumi hesitates before nodding, awkwardly looking away.

 

“There’s nothing we can do, I’ve...I’ve tried  _ everything _ -”

 

Hanamaki laughs, shaking his head. He sits down on the couch, Kunimi hopping into his lap. He gently pets the cat, looking up at the stairs where he knows Oikawa is resting. 

 

“I know you have, Iwaizumi, and just for trying, I thank you.”

 

Iwaizumi nods stiffly. With that, he retreats back up the stairs. 

 

* * *

 

It’s his birthday when it happens. Iwaizumi comes down with tears in his eyes, body shaking. He doesn’t need to say anything, because Hanamaki knows. 

 

He can feel himself growing weaker. He moves to go comfort Iwaizumi, but instead he goes crashing to the ground, his vision swimming. 

 

“He only has an hour,” he hears Iwaizumi say before passing out. 

 

* * *

 

_ Curly black hair, secret kisses under the covers, laughter and smiles and cooking dinner together and running through the forest-- _

 

_ A leaf pile, the sound of mice squeaking in the distance, the sun shining down, the wind blowing the trees-- _

 

_ A deep laugh, a lazy smile, a fond look-- _

 

Hanamaki’s eyes peel open. He never thought it’d be this hard to just open his eyes. When his eyes finally decide to focus, he finds that he’s on the couch. 

 

Matsukawa is next to him, nervously biting his lip. And when Hanamaki looks up, he sees Kenma in the kitchen, calmly speaking to Kyoutani. He makes a move to sit up, only to hear a hiss from the cat sitting on his chest. He blinks in surprise, not having seen Kunimi there before.

 

He tries to lift a hand, to pet Kunimi one last time, but his arm won’t move. 

 

“M-Makki,” Matsukawa whispers, reaching out. He grabs Hanamaki’s hand and it  _ burns  _ because where the  _ fuck  _ has he been these last couple years?

 

“I’m sorry for not visiting, I- Kenma and I, we,...we got so distracted making a living for ourselves, and then Kenma’s friend passed away, and so we had to deal with that, and I’m...I’m sorry.”

 

Hanamaki wants to scream. 

 

_ That's no excuse! You couldn’t take one day out of your oh so busy life to visit your best friend? Am I even your best friend anymore? Why are you even here? You...you don’t care! _

 

He knows he isn’t saying any of this outloud. He knows it’d take way too much effort, and it would drain his energy sooner. 

 

So he stays quiet. 

 

That’s when he feels his body grow heavy, eyes drooping close. He knows what’s happening, knows that he’s following Oikawa into death. 

 

“Hana? Wait, no, please--”

 

Hanamaki strains, forcing the weakest of smiles on his lips. 

 

It won’t matter, right? He’s dying, he’ll be dead. It won’t change anything. So, he goes ahead and musters the rest of his strength, breathing out his last words. 

 

“I love you, Matsukawa Issei.” 

 

_ Running through the forest. A hand on his cheek. Dark eyes staring into his. Teases and jokes being thrown like bullets to one another.  _

 

_ A smile. A laugh. A head thrown back, tears running down their beautiful tanned face as they laugh at his horrible joke.  _

 

_ A ring. A promise. A kiss. _

  
Hanamaki relaxes into the couch, letting the darkness take over. 

**Author's Note:**

> /Cheers
> 
> Tumblr: [Seijouho ](http://seijouho.tumblr.com/)


End file.
